A spoiler in wonderland
by Spoiler1001
Summary: Tim's best friend is kidnapped and her life us in the balance. Story is better. Takes place 3 years after invasion and both Tim and Steph are 17. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

Tim drake look at the girl sleeping on his shoulder. Her long, platinum blond hair falling in front of her face. She was an angel in his eyes and he would always protect her, even if it meant his life. She stirred slightly under his gaze.

"how long have I been out?" her voice was soft with exhaustion. She shouldn't be this tired with the amount of sleep she's claimed to be getting. Her skin was pale- she thought it was too pale, but he loved it, not that he'd admit to that. They were best friends. They couldn't be more. Could they?


	2. Chapter 2

In her sleep she dreamt that she was running. She didn't know where she was running to. She just had to get away from someone, but who? She remembered she was important to someone. Was that why he was chasing her? Who's he? What is going on? Then she felt something hard on her cheek. A shoulder? Yeah, definitely a shoulder. Tim's? What's going on? She opened her eyes a little bit and stirred slightly. She used all her energy to mutter out the words'How long have I been out'. She inwardly winced at how pitiful she looked. She was the great and confident Stephanie Brown. That's how she's been hiding the nightmares. At least she thought so. It's hard to hide your secrets when your best friend is a detective.


	3. Chapter 3

Steph woke up in her room in Wayne manor. She was shocked to say the least. The last thing she knew she sleeping on Tim's shoulder. Wait, She was sleeping on Tim's shoulder? Crap! She's been hiding the nightmare-caused insomnia for weeks, but she's starting to slip up. These slip ups could cost her his trust. Sure she'll tell him someday. It'll pass, they always do. What she didn't know how to explain was they dreams. They were confusion, like she was in another land, wonder land.


	4. Chapter 4

_**an: this is where the real story begins.**_

Tim awoke hazily in the big chair in the bat cave. He must' ve crashed,passed out from exhaustion, and realized that it was his big 18th birthday! An adult!

Needless to say, he was happy and could hear his bother Dick and Barbra Gordon- wait babs?! What happened to Steph?

* * *

Steph was on her bed deep in thought. What was she going to do? She face two-face, and she won on her own, and yet she felt as if she was holding the fate of the world in her hands. Why-

She was cut off from her train of thought. Tim walked in.

* * *

Tim felt as if Steph was hiding somthing, he was trying to figure out what. He had considered that nothing was wrong. His train of thought was cutoff when Steph started walk towards the closet or 'the extra room in my room', as Steph liked to call it. She pulled out a small box wrapped in red paper, with a black bow on top. She handed him the box.

Stephs phone rang on her nightstand. She answered it with all serously said hello with a tone Tim never herd on her. She was quiet for a moment and hung up then, with an almost false sense of cheeriness, she said," sorry I can't watch you open your gift, but I got to run. And walked out her room and out of the manner barefoot and and in her pajamas. Something was defiantly wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

Stephanie walked hazily though the city. Her eyes were glazed. She walked to a destination she didn't even know existed much less how to get there. When She got to where She wanted to go -no,where She was told to go- She walked to a shabby warehouse and slipped in without a warehouse was empty except for a table with a tea set on it and some shadows. A small man in a large hat walked out of the shadows. He gleamed a demented smile and smirked.

"Oh Alice we are going to have so much fun." The man smiled and spoke in a high and detached voice.

* * *

Tim was in the batcave shifting through current data files on villains, trying to find information on who or what could control minds and He couldn't really narrow the list to a couple of prime suspects. He was in his robin costume but didn't put on his mask. His crystal blue eyes starred at the screen of the batcomputer. He was so caught up in his work ,that he didn't notice his brother's girlfriend wheeled up to him until She was there.

"Hey Babs." Tim's voice was raspy from non-use.

"Tim, relax we will find out what happened to her. Dick can search in her neighborhood and Jason can check her favorite places to hang out." Barbra stated. Tim almost winced at the thought of Jason knowing where Steph hung out, but that was a different situation altogether. He would make sure She got home safe, no matter what.


End file.
